


Several Kingdoms Away

by ashleybenlove



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, F/M, whispers... the kingdom they go to is Corona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “How about we just leave and go live our lives as peasants somewhere faraway from here?” Phillip asked her.“That would be wonderful,” Rose said.





	Several Kingdoms Away

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "After Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, leave her in her room at the castle Aurora runs away so she can meet her handsome stranger in the woods. Aurora and Phillip leave and settle down in another kingdom. Their life together."

Immediately after Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather left her in her room, Rose tossed off the tiara, grabbed her cloak and put it on, covering herself and slipped out of the castle, stealing a horse and riding back to the home she grew up in to meet that handsome stranger she said she’d meet. 

And when she got there, to her cottage, he was there, waiting, with his horse. 

“Hello, again!” Rose said, uncovering her head. She climbed off her horse and walked over to him. 

He smiled at her and took her hand in his. 

“Will you tell me your name now?” he asked.

“Of course,” she said. “If you tell me your own.”

“Okay.”

“I’ve gone by Briar Rose, or Rose my entire life, but I recently learned that apparently my birth name was Aurora. I shan’t be going by that. Call me Rose.”

“Rose it is. My name is Phillip.”

“Hello Phillip!” she said. 

They came to the realization in a brief silence that in actuality, they were betrothed to each other by their Kingdoms. And they did not care… much.

“Does it bother you that our respective Kingdoms basically expected us to marry someone we did not know?” Phillip asked as he groomed Samson.

“Yes, it does. My.... aunts…” Rose said, the word “aunts” sounding bitter in her mouth, “said that I was betrothed to you on the day of my birth. How is that right? I didn’t have any input.”

“I agree. I don’t think I’ll be returning to my kingdom. If my father and your father want their kingdoms to be united, they should have done it years ago, through some other means,” Phillip said. 

She nodded before saying, “Good, I don’t ever want to go back there. I refuse to,” Rose said.

“How about we just leave and go live our lives as peasants somewhere faraway from here?” Phillip asked her.

“That would be wonderful,” Rose said.

And so, they traveled by their horses several kingdoms and many miles to a kingdom that had a sun on their flag.

They sold the horse Rose stole once they got situated in the Kingdom, so they would have money to use and to start their life together. 

In the beginning, they lived with a shopkeeper that Rose worked for, while Phillip enlisted in the Army of the land, mostly to work with horses (no actual fighting involved). It was more about starting their life together than it was being involved in the country’s defense, but Phillip had been trained somewhat by the army of his, now renounced Kingdom and that was a skill he could use. Plus, he knew horses well. 

Shortly after Rose’s eighteenth birthday, they finally had their own home and were married quietly by a local justice of the peace. They chose to wait a while so that they could further get to know each other (once upon a dream is wonderful, but not enough to know each other), as well as to get their feet off the ground, because they were peasants. 

Their life together was wonderful. They enjoyed the kingdom they lived in, they enjoyed the fact that the only major decisions they ever had to make were how many children to have (four!), and they enjoyed their long life together (more than sixty years!), the family they created, and the fact that they were peasants and not royalty.


End file.
